elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dead Rising
Please leave your thoughts and comments on the Dead Rising deck here. Let me know how well it's worked for you, and especially let me know if you've found a way to improve it! -Pendrayk 17:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) A deck spread over three elements won't really work; you'll get too many bad draws. It's best if you only use a Mark of Earth for the Plate Armor and Enchant Artifact, although you could still do well if you don't have either. Get rid of the Armagios and get more Bone Walls. A Gravity/Death deck is centered around creature deaths, so Bone Walls are more effective than Armagios. Devilord Bloodshadow 03:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I've since discovered that - the Armagios are long gone, and I've bought another pair of Bone Walls. It's working better now, and I'm still tweaking the ratios to minimise bad draws. For some reason I hadn't though of switching Marks, though - I'll have to try that out. I'd rather keep the Enchant Artefact, you see, because stolen Boneyards can cause problems. :The helpful thing about this deck is that once you're up and running, so to speak, the whole thing scales up so quickly, with each creature eaten adding so much to your defence and attack while reducing their attack, so you can make up quite a lot of lost ground. I've come back from being 25-80 down in HP terms to win without losing any more HP. Still, I'm always trying out alterations and variations, so I'll update this as I find better techniques. Pendrayk 11:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I've ditched all the Earth cards, and actually it's working alright. A stolen Boneyard is problematic, but not really too dangerous. The main problem is the lack of defence against things like Deflagration for your Boneyards, but generally you can survive the loss of one or two. Throwing in some Dragons will help when you're short on Skeletons, as will a good weapon (I'm using Titan). Pendrayk 18:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Tried it liked I made a deck like this on my own but your version works much better. Although it still have one weakness many shields subtracts 1 damage so your skeletons can't help much. Also try adding some Virus if it feels slow, they kill themselves so your vultures get stronger and you get more skeletons.Catoman4001 01:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Catoman4001 Yeah, the shield issue is one I've noticed, but it's a fairly simple matter to just eat up all the Skeletons with an Oty while your enemy has no creatures out - which lets you boost your Oty even higher in case they bring out something big later, and of course every time you eat one, your Vultures grow as well. It can also be helpful to have a lot of creatures out when playing AI, because things like poison, attack cards and specific moves (including an enemy Otyugh's Devour move) work on a semi-random basis, so having loads of Skeletons out makes it more likely that they'll target something other than your all-important Oty. And good call on the Virus; I did that a little while ago and they can be very useful, especially against someone also using this deck: a poisoned Otyugh can't get any bigger than it was when it was poisoned, because even if it eats something every turn, the poison takes the extra HP back off again, so your Oty can grow while theirs can't, until yours is big enough to eat theirs. Of course, this means you have to look out for Viruses yourself - luckily, they have to wait a turn between being played and using their Infect ability, so as long as it's not your Oty's first turn out, you can eat them before they can infect you. If you can't, well, this is one of those times that having lots of Skeletons out can help - there's a chance they'll infect a Skeleton instead (although it's a slim chance because it's only semi-random; it seems to be weighted towards tougher creatures). - Pendrayk 13:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) less gravity pillars, more death pillars, gravity mark for otyughs and to compensate for lower gravity pillars :P great deck name too lol --Disaru - I was able to beat a CPU who was using this deck with less otyughs and more vultures by not playing any creatures with an hp low enough for the otyugh. He got out 4 scavengers and a boneyard while I was just killing him. -Someone - I play this, but slightly larger (4 Boneyard, 6 Vulture, 6 Otyugh, 4 Wall, 22 Pillar). I've found that adding more vultures is superior to nightfall in terms of getting your combo online earlier. Also, I don't find Momentum useful; Shields are rarely a problem except delaying shield, and if you're not stomping on the time deck early he will lock you out anyway. -Auroch I find that adding one or two aflotoxins to your deck really helps. So, if a Otyugh and a vulture is out, you're pretty much unstoppable since every turn a magilant cell generate another. In a few turns you will be full of monster for you to eat. only weakness is killing the first cell, or being thunderstormed/ wall of fire. Main Weakness The main weakness of gravity death decks in the lack of permanent control. Wall of fire totally destroys this deck and there is no way to get rid of it. - Yeah, that can be problematic, but your Vultures still grow every time a Skeleton dies, so if you have creatures to eat, you can keep dealing damage for a good while. Silly question, but who here uses mark of Gravity and who mark of Death? Does it really matter? > I added two fire pendulums and three deflagrations. Takes care of almost any wall problem and are always useful for other permanents as well. -- Etaan 20:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ~~5678bam~~ I went with no Momentums (they're useless because this deck is a swarm deck anyways) and took away all the gravity pillars. I changed my mark to gravity and replaced half of my bone pillars with bone pendulums. I also removed the poisons because they're helpful, but not THAT helpful and a smaller deck is better. Went with 6 Vultures instead of 3.